


Fated Lovers

by Kindred



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier is from the future, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, Stuck in the past, Time Travel, Witches, history student Jaskier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: "I don’t know who did this or why but I want to go home I miss my bed, my things, my friends but most of all I miss my- my scent.” He sighed as he drops onto the bed and put his head into his hands. There was no noise coming from the alpha and it made him frown as he looked up to see the look on his face. “You don’t believe me do you?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 106





	1. Star Crossed?

**Author's Note:**

> I had a strange dream, this is the last time I drink wine while watching time travelling movies and the Witcher... Oh who am I kidding I will do it again XD

Geralt had walked in from the howling weather as a big storm batters the village, he was cold and wet and looking for a good meal and strong drink and a room for the night. He spoke to the innkeeper, who took the coins from the Witcher without much fuss. Most of the eyes were not on him tonight it was on the Bard that was playing a jolly tune that had most of the drinkers under his spell meaning they would leave him alone. 

He enjoyed a bowl of strewing it hot and it filled a stomach, by then the Bard had finished his song and was now making his way over to him with two large tankers of Mead. He looked the peacock up and down and wondered if he was about to get a headache or have a good night. “Can I join you?” He asked his eye were shinning with awe and he was grinning at him as he sits down before Geralt could even say sure. The Bard pushed the tanker towards him “I thought you would like another one.”   
“If you’re trying to get me drunk you will need more than this.”   
“I’m not trying to get you drunk I’m trying to talk to you.” He said as his smile turned into a frown “You are a Witcher aren’t you?” He asked   
“What gave it away?” He chuckled   
“Oh, dry humour brilliant.” He sighed the bright blue eyes of the omega “I need help please whatever the prince is I will pay it.” He said as he pushed a full coin purse towards the alphas. Geralt frowned as he looked at the bag he looked up and saw they were being watched.   
“Let’s take this to my room.” He stood up grabbing the coin purse and nodding to the omega to follow him.

Once in the room, the Witcher frowned as he dropped the coin purse on the small table and frowned at the omega stood there looking at him “So you want me to tell you why I want to hire you?” He asked the white-haired alpha hummed as he started to take his armour off.  
“Go ahead.”   
“Okay so this might come across as a strange story but every word is true...”  
“Bard gets on with this tale!” Geralt growled as he watched the omega start to pace.   
“Damn someone needs a nap.” Geralt rolled his eyes as the Bard started to talk “Right so I’m from the future about 800 years give or take a 100 here or there.” He said he looked up at the Witcher who was just frowning at him “I need help getting home, I don’t know who did this or why but I want to go home I miss my bed, my things, my friends but most of all I miss my- my scent.” He sighed as he drops onto the bed and put his head into his hands. There was no noise coming from the alpha and it made him frown as he looked up to see the look on his face. “You don’t believe me do you?”

Geralt crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door as he watched the Omega sag in defeat and sighs “It’s rather a tall tale Bard...”  
“Really? You have an issue with me being from the future but you who kill monsters, demons normal?” He asked, his scent changed from sad, lonely to hopeful now to desperate and angry “Please I’m not lying, one moment I was walking to work and then I feel pain across my chest and I wake up in a place I don’t know, in some kind of medieval cell I was cold and in pain.” He tells him, there were tears in his eyes and that makes Geralt uncomfortable he hated to see omegas cry he just don’t know what to do with them.   
“Only a powerful being would be able to rip a person from another time, I do not know of any clans or covens with that kind of powers.” He tells him, he sees a look of hope that flashes cross The Bard’s eyes. “I can talk a few people and if you remember where you were held that would be a good place to start.”   
“You will let me come with you?” Geralt frowned and he wanted to say no but if he wanted to find this place where the Bard was kept he will need him to come with him. He sighed and nodded as he looked at the Bard and then frowned when he realised he didn’t know his name.  
“Yes, I need you to show me where you were kept...” He frowned “By the way what is your name? I can’t keep calling you Bard?” He asked   
“Oh, Jaskier or just plain old Dandelion.” He smiled weakly   
“There is nothing plain or old about you.” Jaskier frowned at him as he raised an eyebrow.

Jaskier smiled at him as he sat there looking tired, he looked at the alpha and rubbed his eyes “Thank you.” He said quietly “It’s just nice to talk to someone about it.” He said, “It’s been a year and I’ve had no and then I remembered my history about the Witchers and I wondered, well hoped I would bump into one.”   
“History?”   
“I am studying History will mainly famous historic poems and song.” He said, “There are a lot of history on the Witchers especially you...” He stopped and looked down at the wooden floorboards and sniffed.   
“Prove to me you are from the future?” Geralt asked, Jaskier looked up at him and frowned.   
“This isn’t reason history, all this is ancient history. I can’t tell you what you are about to say or do? I don’t know that.” He sighed as he buried his face into his hands. 

The alpha huffed as he watched the omega sit up and open his jacket pulling out a small smooth rectangle object. Geralt frowned as he watched the Bard turn it on “This is mine, one of the few things I manage to keep going. It’s not easy I’m new to magic myself so...” Geralt watched as he pressed something and the object lit up.   
“What is this?” He asked   
“You wanted proof I’m from the future I don’t know if this will help but...” He started swiping at the screen and held it up to him “See me and my friends.” The Witcher took the object into his hand and looked down at it.   
“Is this some kind of soul catching...” Jaskier giggled as he stood up and stood in front of him.   
“No, well some might think that.” There was an image started moving and Geralt blinked in shock as he watched Jaskier and another man curled up on the bed holding each other. “Oh, I need to get rid of that.”He mumbled as he pulled it away from the Witcher and put the smooth object away.   
“This is a trick.”   
“No, it’s called a mobile phone and the only thing its doing is keeping me sane.”


	2. Chapter 2

Geralt didn’t know what to make of the Bard story, and then strange object held close to him. He does believe him on some level. Taking a deep breath the alpha looked back at Jaskier “Show me this cut.” He tells him, the blue eyes omega looked up at him with a deep frown.   
“What?”   
“I’ve seen you a few times tonight rub your chest and you talked about a pain cross your chest when you were grabbed, let me have a look.” Standing up the omega looked the Witcher up and down before taking off his jacket and then his shirt underneath.   
“If this is some way of getting me naked and in your bed...” he was met with the amber eyes of the Witcher “…Then wait for my heat.” The Bard added as he stood there.

He looked down at the Omega’s chest and frowned as he sees silvery marks on The Bard’s skin “I use to be hairy but they shaved me.” He frowned “I don’t know why but it won’t grow back, not that I’m complaining makes it easier to wash.” He says as the Witcher reaching out to touch the silver marking on the omega’s chest. He gently brushed his fingertips over the largest of the marking this causing Jaskier shivered letting out a whimper. His eyes widen as he slapped his hands over his mouth and looked at the wide-eyed alpha “What did you do?” He mumbled through his fingers. His whole body suddenly felt like it was on fire the scent of slick caught the Geralt off guard and made him stumble back at the sudden hit of the Earthy musky scent.   
“I’ve never seen omega go into heat so quickly?” He said, he felt his alpha brain start to stir he has never known this to happen. He has never been overcome by omega going into heat normally he finds the scent repulsive but this was heavenly. 

Jaskier warped his arms around his middle and the dropped to the floor as his legs gave out from under him “Shit.” He sobbed; he looked up at the Witcher to see him just standing there.  
“This isn’t normal for you?” It came out as a growl and he felt like he has no control over his voice.   
“N-No.” He whispered, “N-Never had it this bad.” He sobbed “Oh fuck that hurts.”   
“Do you want me to help?” Jaskier looks up at him, his eyes shining with tears as sweet covers his body and he nods because he didn’t know what else to do. Geralt walked over to the omega and knelt in front of him he reached out and hooked his fingers under The Bard’s chin. Jaskier let out a little cry at the touch as it sent his body into violent shivers “I need to hear you say it.”  
“I-I need you plea-se.” 

He scooped Jaskier up into his arms and then placed him on the bed; the omega was trembling and sobbing as he lost touch of the alpha. His skin is covered in sweet that even his hair was damp but this added to the needy look that was appealing to Geralt’s alpha brain as he takes the rest of his clothes, he throws them off not caring where they land as he kept his eyes on the writhing omega on the bed. He tried to get his brain to work to think what could cause the omega to go into instant heat with a simple touch but he couldn’t even put those into thoughts without the alpha brain saying ‘claim, mate, breed and mine’ these words are the only his brain is chanting to him.

He climbed onto the omega and pulled his trousers off in one quick motion and threw them behind him. “Please it hurts!” Jaskier cried out as Geralt skimmed his hands down the omega’s legs and he spread his legs apart and looked down at the slick covered hole and growled as he leaned down and started to lap at the slick on his Jaskier’s thighs. The omega moaned and shivered as he felt the Alpha’s tongue “Alpha...”He whimpers as he sobbed as his hand reach out and tangled themselves in the white locks.   
“It’s not fair of me to leave you waiting is it... my omega?” Geralt growled as he started mouthing his way up Jaskier’s body leaving little bites until he was pressed his face into the omega’s throat and nipped and licked at the skin as he becomes truly drunk by The Bard’s scent. 

His alpha side took over, all he wants is to claim this odd omega and he pushed his thick cock into Jaskier quivering leaking hole and felt the omega wrap around him and howl as he threw his head back as he felt the alpha fill him. Geralt was lost in the feel and the smell of the omega; he started to move his hips fucking into Jaskier as if he was a wild animal and all the omega could do was moaned and dragged his nails across the alpha’s back. Geralt growled as he moved his hips faster while his fingertips left bruises on Jaskier’s thighs and hips. He could already feel his knot forming and growing and it didn’t take long for the knot to pop itself into the omega “Fuck!” Jaskier sobbed as he let the alpha sink his teeth into his throat, both were so caught up in the act that neither once notices that the silver marks on Jaskier’s chest changed to black.

Jaskier screamed as his orgasm shook through him, he has no control over his limb as the omega started grabbing at the sheets. The alpha growled into the bite as he felt the omega’s body tighten around his cock, he snapped his hips once more before his knot flooded The Bard. They both lay there panting Geralt pulling his teeth away from the omega’s throat and lapped at the bite as he waved his fingers though The Bard’s chocolate soft hair “Better he rumbled?”   
“A little,” Jaskier tells him a little whimper escapes his throat as he felt another twitch from the alpha’s knot.  
“We will talk more about this when your feel better and my head is clear.” Geralt tells him as he kisses the omega on the lips, he got a moan as a reward for the kiss and Jaskier’s shaky hands cupped the alpha’s face.  
“Good plan.”


	3. Chapter 3

When the intense heat was over with, it lasted a week and by the end, it of it both were exhausted, Jaskier sat in the bath as he watched the innkeeper hand clean blankets and pillows to the Witcher. He took the soiled sheets his nose wrinkled up at the smell as he held it out for arm's length. Jaskier doesn’t blame him he would be burning those sheets too, he sighed as Geralt stopped anyone from entering the room everything was dropped off at the door including all of the omega’s belonging.

He sighed as he let himself sink into the warm water and closed his eyes and held his breath until he felt a pair of strong arms lift him. “Are you trying to kill yourself?” The alpha asked he had a small smile tugging at his lips as he watched Jaskier run his fingers through his hair.   
“Relax you’re not that bad of an alpha.” The omega chuckled as watched the alpha take his clothes off and then slip into the bath letting Jaskier lean back against his chest. This was not how Jaskier expected his meeting with the legendry Witcher would go, but here he is with a mating bite on his neck and his seed as deep as it could do.   
“How are you feeling now?” Geralt asks as he looked at the black markings on the omega’s chest, they look like tattoo now the symbols mean something. But the Witcher has never come across them before so this would be difficult to find the coven that did this.   
“Ummm better I don’t feel so icky.” He says as he feels the alpha’s hands weave into his hair, he closes his eyes and enjoys the closeness and warmth of his alpha “So what do we do now?” He asked   
“We will wait a couple of days to get our strength back and then we ride to the place that you were held.” He tells him as he kisses the mating bite. Jaskier hummed and nodded feeling his body shiver and tingle as he tilted his head to let the alpha to have more room to mouth at the bite. “If we find nothing there then we may have to head to Kaer Morhen to see an old friend.”   
“And they will know what is going on?”Jaskier asked   
“I do not know, but these markings I have never seen before.” 

The omega turned around to face his alpha and smiled at him as he reached out and wrap his arms around his neck. He felt the Witcher’s hands on his hips again overlapping the bruises that his hands left before. “You said you knew of me?” He asked The Bard. “That the Witchers are still around in your time?”   
“They are.”  
“But I’m not?” Jaskier frowned and stared at the Witcher’s necklace, he figured that this would be asked of him.   
“No, you’re not.” He whispered, “Please don’t ask me what happens to you because the books are a little fuzzy on the details, no one can agree what happens to you, and the Witchers aren’t telling.” He could feel the cat-like eyes looking at him as if he could see into his soul.   
“Did they say about me mating to omega Bard?”   
“Ummm no.” A hand reaches up and strokes through his hair causing the omega to whimper “I’m sorry.” He whimpered,  
“We must have been brought together for a reason.” He tells him as he pulls the omega closer and kisses him on the lips. “I don’t think this is a bad thing.” He growled softly.

It took a week to arrive at the dilapidated building, Jaskier stood there feeling the air being sucked from his lungs. It looked like it was once a castle it was overrun with ivy and creeper vines red flowers were growing in the cracks and this made the Witcher hum as he picks one of the flowers. “A coven was here.” He says, turning to the alpha Jaskier tilted his head.   
“How do you know?”   
“Their magic seeps into the soil and infects the life around it.” He tells the omega. Jaskier frowned as he walks around flashes of the night kept come back to him each one making him feel more and more panicky. 

He swears he could still smell the burning wood and copper tang in the air he shivered and wraps his arms around himself as he steps inside into building followed by the alpha. The Witcher frowns as he looked at the altar room, he walked over to the altar and frowns as he recognises the carvings on the stone, he watches Bard traces the mark on the stone and used his other hand to rub his chest. “It’s the same markings.” He whispered, he lets out a gasp and jumps as he sees a flash of himself being held down onto the altar as they a masked people stood over him.  
He turned away the omega walked towards a stone staircase and looked down the stairs “Down here is where I was kept.”He whispered, his voice now shaking as he leaned against the walls.   
“Are you okay?”   
“No, but let’s get this over with.” He whispers as he steps down followed by his alpha, Geralt placed his hand on the small of the omega’s back trying to offer comfort as he could smell the distress coming off Jaskier.   
“Is this it?” Geralt asked The Bard nodded as he stared at the cell that he was kept in, the Witcher saw chains and a pile of straw. “Let’s set up camp for the night.” He tells him as he guides the omega out of the basement area.


	4. Chapter 4

He went back once he was sure Jaskier was asleep, he carried a lamp and stood there looking around the basement or rather a makeshift dungeon. The corner where the cage was big enough for a person to lay down and sit up but not much else, in the corner he found a pile of clothes that he picked up and looked at, they were strange-looking shirt and trousers and then he found a bag covered in blood.

He opened it up and started looking through it, there were books, a strange flat hard sliver thing that reminded Geralt of Jaskier phone thing, it was just bigger. He found a box with rotten food in it and finely he found something that caught his interest, there was an image he frowned as he turned it over and then back to looked at the image, it was of a couple curled up on the bed one was Jaskier that he could see the other one had him shock the man on the bed looked like him. He stood up and put the image into his jacket and then stood back up and kept looking around. Jaskier did tell him about a man who was courting him but he didn’t treat the young Bard right. 

He heads back to the campsite where said Bard was awake and looking at him as he poked at the fire. “What did you find?” He asked as the Alpha moved to sit next to him as he pulled out the image he found. “I-I thought they destroyed all my stuff.” He whispered as he took the photo into his hand and stared at it, before looking up at the amber-eyed Witcher.   
“What magic is this now?”   
“It’s an old photo from a Polaroid camera...” He looked up to see Geralt frowning at him “It takes instants image... but that isn’t important right now, I guess I owe you some sort of...”  
“I want to know all of it.” He growled, he watched the omega looked down at the photo and sighed as he nodded. He was quiet for a moment as he gathered his thought as he felt the stare of the alpha looking down at him.  
“His name was Noah, we met at a bar where I worked part-time either selling drinks or playing a song.” He smiled weakly “He’s not like you; yeah sure he is a strong silent type and likes the word fuck and in need of a nap but he isn’t like you.”  
“Is he a Witcher? Someone of my bloodline?” Geralt asked the omega frowned for a moment and me an O shape with his mouth.   
“No and yes,” Jaskier tells him   
“Jaskier.”  
“Not a Witcher he was born with white hair and yes he is from your bloodline.” He tells him as he sees the look on the alpha’s face and sighs. “I didn’t seek you out because you look like my ex or you are both related, I seek you out because you’re Geralt of Rivia and I hoped you would be able to help me.” He smiled as he reached out and cupped the Witcher’s face and brushed his thumb over his cheek. “But I am happy about the outcome.” The alpha frowned as he took the omega’s hand and kissed the palm.   
“What did he do to hurt you?”   
“He blamed me for his troubles and ummm well he said a few other hurtful things may even have left some bruises and then walked away.” He tells him with a shrug as he threw the photo into the fire.

Geralt watched the image curl and burn under the heat of the flames and he felt a pang of anger towards his relative at how he treated Jaskier and then he felt jealous learning that he wasn’t the first alpha to have him. He leaned forward and kissed the omega on the lips pulling him close to that Jaskier was sitting on his lap and curled his arm around the alpha’s shoulders and kissed him back. “He was a fool to hurt you.” He purred   
“Must have been my fault...” Jaskier started to say but stopped when Geralt growled.   
“No, it wasn’t.” He tells him as he tightens his hold around him. Jaskier smiled at him and kisses him back. “Once the morning comes we will look at the ruins in more light and then head on our way to Kaer Morhen.” Jaskier nodded and smiled as he felt hands slide under his shirt making him shiver.


	5. Chapter 5

There wasn’t much else to find there, it looked like the witches left in a hurry when they completed whatever they needed to do. Jaskier looked what remind of his bag the flat sliver object he called it a Laptop but it was broken once he opens it up the screen was smashed to pieces, he sighed and as pulled something else from the bag a set of keys and an old book. Everything else he buried which Geralt thought was strange “I don’t think I’m ever going home.” He said as he patted the dirt mound.   
“You don’t know that.” The Witcher said,   
“I just have this feeling that when we find the answers we’re looking for it will be just that, this is a home sweet home.”He sighed and looked back at the alpha and smiled “Besides I can’t leave my alpha can I?” He tells him, Geralt stares at him and swallows a lump in his throat “Don’t look at me like that, you’re not holding me back” He says as he kissed him on the lips. 

It took months before they arrived at Kaer Morhen, by then Jaskier started to throw up in the morning, well not strictly in the morning but mostly with in the first hour of waking up Geralt would find him kneeling or half bent over throwing up. Some smells were making Jaskier feel sick too and he was always tired more than normal. Geralt started to worried about the omega as they got closer they got to Kaer Morhen, even his scent was smelling odd but he couldn’t place the scent and by the time they made it through the gates Jaskier was starting to have odd cravings “God I miss battered fish.” He mumbled the omega looked in awe at the Fortress built into the mountain “Oh wow this is beautiful.” He said he could feel the alpha’s eyes on him “I mean the painting and photos just don’t do it justice.”   
“You’re going to write a song about this place aren’t you?” Geralt smirked,   
“I’ve already got the tune.” 

Vesemir waited to seem to be stood there waiting for them the older Witcher smiled as Geralt climbed off Roach and watcher her move over to bale of hay and started to nibble. “Geralt what bring you by this early in the year?” Vesemir said as he watched the other Witcher help down the young man from another horse.  
“We need your help.” Geralt said as he guided Jaskier over to the older Witcher “This is Jaskier and he had a long tale to tell.”   
“And a complicated one at that.” The omega said,   
“Then come inside you must be starved from your long journey,” Vesemir said as they walked towards the entrance.   
“I could eat.” Jaskier smiled at the mention of food, Geralt would have said something like you just had three apples and the last chunk of bread on the way up here. But kept that thought to himself as Vesemir chuckled and lead the way. 

The older Witcher notices the bite on Jaskier neck looking back up to the other alpha he raised an eyebrow as they were brought to the hall to eat. They gathered the food and sits down the omega looking around at the quietness of the place before looking back at his plate. “For now we’re the only ones here.” The older Witcher tells him.  
“Oh,” Jaskier whispered   
“So what is this complicated tale?” Vesemir asked, Geralt turned to his omega and they shared a look before looking back at the older alpha.   
“Ummm well I’m from the future and I was kidnapped by a coven and locked up in a small cage before they did some kind of spell on me. I’ve been here a year hoping to come across a Witcher to help me and Geralt turned up I told him of my problem and then...” He stopped and bit his bottom lip “…then he looked at the strange marking the Witches left on me and my heat started and well...”  
“Yes I saw the claiming bite on the back of your neck and the fact you smell like Geralt.” The omega blushed as he felt his alpha’s hand squeeze his.   
“I just want answers at this point, I don’t think I will be going back and as long as I am with Geralt I’m happy.” Jaskier says as he finishes his plate off “Umm this is good, I’m going to go and get more.” He says he stands up and suddenly felt the room spin. “Oooh.” He said before he passed out, Geralt caught him quickly before he fell and held him close.   
“We need a healer, he hasn’t been well.” He tells Vesemir  
“Omegas in his condition can feel unwell.” Geralt looked at him and frowned.   
“Condition?”


End file.
